Conventional conveyances (i.e., the term “conveyance” hereinafter refers to any two-wheel assembly that transports, carries, or propels an individual from one location to a remote location), such as and without limitation, scooters, bicycles, motorcycles, and the like, are oftentimes too complex to immediately operate or require special learned techniques (e.g., balance) for an individual to operate the conveyance safely. For example and without limitation, young individuals need to learn how to balance upon and operate a bicycle before the young individuals attempt to operate the bicycle without parental supervision, help, and/or guidance.
One well known methodology for training individuals, to operate a bicycle involves the coupling of “training wheels” to the rear tire of the bicycle, thereby widening the “stance” (i.e., the term “stance” hereinafter refers to a certain width which the opposing wheels of a set of “training wheels” are spaced apart) of the rear wheel of the bicycle, effective to lessen the potentiality of an operator of the bicycle to tip the bicycle over while riding the bicycle or to crash the bicycle because of excessive lateral or “side-to-side” movement of the bicycle (i.e., lateral movement of a bicycle is usually caused by an operator's lack of balance upon the bicycle).
Although this well known methodology for training an individual to ride a bike does desirably reduce lateral movement of the bicycle, it does suffer from one major drawback. For example and without limitation, the training wheels are disposed upon the back tire of the bicycle and even with the axle of the back wheel. In this manner, lateral movement of the bicycle is only reduced upon approximately one-quarter of the bicycle (i.e., the back tire of a bicycle is approximately one-quarter of the length of the entire bicycle, the frame portion of a bicycle is approximately one-half of the entire length of the bicycle, and the front tire of the bicycle is approximately one-quarter of the length of the entire bicycle), thereby leaving approximately three-quarters of the bicycle which continues to suffer from potential lateral movement.
There is therefore a need for an assembly which reduces the potentiality of lateral movement of at least one-half of a conveyance in a safe, cost effective, and convenient manner. There is also a need for a method for safely training an individual to ride/operate a conveyance in a manner which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior conveyance training methodologies.